


Rayos de esperanza

by Wolf_of_winter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Tony, Female Tony Stark, Mentions of Cancer, Tony Stark Has Cancer
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_winter/pseuds/Wolf_of_winter
Summary: Se puede decir muchas cosas de Toni Stark, pero, nadie puede decir que ella no es digna. Por qué el Mjonir lo asegura.





	Rayos de esperanza

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue bastante inspirado en la historia en donde Jane se vuelve la nueva Thor, no lo leí, pero tuve un vistazo, mi cerebro al instante dijo y si Toni es digna y aquí estamos.  
> Que lo disfruten.

Revista su teléfono, Pepper y Rhodey han estado sobre ella desde que JARVIS ha detectado que tiene cáncer, el envenenamiento por paladio ha hizo  que no sea pronosticado a tiempo.

Una vez que termine el problema con la Expo Stark y que hayan enviado a Hammer a prisión, lo que ha sido lo más divertido el día, todos los demás se han reunido para regañarla, ella ingenuamente aseguro estar bien, no más envenenamiento por paladio, hizo que JARVIS le diera un nuevo diagnostico.

— Señorita —la voz se noto preocupada.

— ¿Qué pasa J?

— Usted, tiene cáncer.

Esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría, al instante Pepper busco a los mejores médicos, pero, ella tiene un tumor cerebral muy avanzado, la quimioterapia sería inútil y una operación era muy arriesgada para su vida.Las noticias devastaron a sus amigos,  ver a Pepper quebrarse, los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Happy, su Rodey-Bear deslizarse por la pared yrompe en llanto, la destroza más que la noticia de la enfermedad.

Las personas las miraban de manera distinta,con lastima o como si se mereciera esto, tal vez lo haga, tal vez era su castigo, no lo sabía.Mucho de sus síntomas estaban ahí, sin embargo, se atribuye al envenenamiento por paladio.

Dejo de lado esos pensamientos, Jane, una chica con mucho potencial, se comunica con ella para pedirle ayuda, su agente favorito Coulson junto con SHIELD tomo sus cosas.Aburrida y cansada de las miradas de pena, decidió ir hasta Nuevo México.

No ha sido una tarea difícil infiltrarse,bueno con ayudas de J, cuando su chico dijo que todo esto es por un martillo que nadie puede mover de su lugar, quiso verlo.

Esquivando a todos, lo encuentra, en medio de un cráter, se desliza con torpeza, ha escuchado las quejas de algunos agentes, cómo sedestrozo la parte trasera de la camioneta, no le importado mojarse cuando salió ahí, comienza a escuchar a lo lejos una pelea y una alarma, perolo ignoró, se pudo sentir como si el martillo la llamara, una vez enfrente se agacho, rozo con la punta de los dedos el mango, ignorando a su alrededor, tomo el martillo y en un tirón lo elevo hacía el cielo.

Unos grandes rayos iluminaron el cielo, nunca sesintió tan viva, se escuchan el sonido de pasos gira hacia esa dirección, un hombre rubio de cabello largo y bastante fornidola mira sorprendido, tiene una camisa azul y esta bastante sucio con barro, o al menos eso espera que sea, parece salido de una de esas fantasías raras.

Antes de que se pueda decir algo,es envuelta por luces coloridas, similares a un arcoíris, el hombre intenta acercarse desesperadamente hacía ella, pero no lo ha logra, se haido a una gran velocidad,confundida es recibida por un hombre igual de grande que el anterior, Pero él tiene una armadura dorada similares a sus ojos.

— Sea bienvenida a Asgard, nueva portadora del Mjolnir.

Oh, su Rhodey-Bear no va a estar feliz.

 

 

...

 

 

Loki casi piensa en enviar a los tres guerreros ySif a las mazmorras, no puede perder su tiempo en ellos pidiendo a su adorado Thor, cuandoesta por contestarlees interrumpido por uno de los sirvientes.

— Su majestad, el Mjolnir ha vuelto a casa con su portador.

Los tres guerreros y Sif sonrieron satisfechos y un tanto arrogantes.

— Dile que venga, no tienes que esperar a mi hermano, alguien llame a madre

Ellos asintieron y se retiraron, Volstagg exclamó que deberían de celebrar el regreso de Thor, solo se resignó, vio la sonrisa burlona de Frandal, piensa, aún no es tarde para arrojarlo a alguna fosa.

Su madre entro con una sonrisa que adorna su rostro, sabía que no iba a durar mucho tiempo en el trono, como un Jotun podría.

Cuando las grandes puertas se abrieron, las sonrisas cayeron, la decepción del rostro de su madre es bastante notable, y solo sintió curiosidad, en el lugar donde debería estar Thor hay una mujer con la armadura y la capa roja portando en su mano derecha el Mjolnir.

El silencio envolvió la sala de trono, la mujer se nota incomoda, puede apreciar su belleza, Sif, es la primera en alzarse y con su espada apunta a la chica.

— ¡Eres una ladrona!—Exclamo furiosa y corrió en la dirección de la muchacha, como siempre las preguntas después de los puños, esta rodeado de idiotas incompetentes.

 

 

...

 

 

Alza el martillo en dirección de la loca que quiere atacarla, porque que otra cosa podía hacer, no hay armadura ni J ni Rhodey para ayudarla, la cosa arroja rayos y envia a la mujer hacia el otro lado del salón haciendo que se estreche contra el muro su amigos se apresuran hacia ella, o, supuso que son sus amigos.

Que clase de hormonas toma esta gente, son demasiado altos, incluso si ella llevara tacones la seguirían pasando, el tipo en el trono es jodidamente caliente y parece que esta sonriendo, aun que lo oculta detrás de su mano.

La mujer que esta a lado del trono se acerca con un aura tan calma y materna que la tranquiliza, sin embargo, no baja la guardia ya lo aprendió de Obie.

— Veo que lamentablemente mi hijo aún no ha podido obtener la aprobación del Mjonir, pero una joven midgardiana es digna de levantarlo —ella acaricia su cabello— veo tanto pesar en ti.

Se dejo arrullar por la mujer, es tan relajante, el suave aroma de las flores la calma.

— ¿Madre?

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada verdosa del sujeto en el trono.

— Ella no es una amenaza, hijo, y, es elegida como la nueva portadora del Mjonir, debemos respetarlo.

— Pero mi reina —es acallada por los movimientos de la mano de la reina.

— Deben recibirla con respeto, entendido, Sif, ahora los poderes de Thor yacen en ella —respondió con semblante tranquilo, se giro hacia su dirección— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Antonia Stark.

— Lady Antonia se recibida con alegría en Asgard, las Nornas tejan una gran vida para ti, tengo que cuidar de mi esposo que está atrapado en su propio sueño, Loki si no estas ocupado, deberías de enseñarle nuestro reino.

Ella solo se retira, no sabia que hacer, siente la mirada de la tal Sif quemar su nuca, Loki la mira con interés, casi como si fuera una rareza.

— Acompáñame lady Antonia, debo guiarte por las maravillas de mi reino.

— Pero, Loki —Loki lo miro de manera fulminante al hombre rubio y los guardias se tensaron— disculpe, su majestad —pronuncio entre dientes— ¿Qué pasa con Thor?

— No soy quien para retirar la última voluntad del padre de todo, además, de que el Mjonir ha escogido una nueva portadora.

Él ofreció su brazo, para no mostrarse grosera lo acepto, guiándola por un largo pasillo dorado, y dicen que ella es ostentosa, todo el lugar está cubierto de oro, Loki la lleva a una gran biblioteca, curioseo unos cuantos libros.Rhodey no le iba a creer que conocía auténticas deidades, ahora el tipo que decía todo las maravillas construcciones del pasado y que los dioses que veneraron son alienígenas tiene razón.

Esta fascinada con el lugar, ¿Ahora que es ella? Tiene los poderes de Thor, quien es el dios del trueno y la fertilidad, no espera salir con un bebé.Se siente tan viva, tan saludable, sabe que es por el martillo.

Cuando Thor vuelva a ser un merecedor del Mjonir, volverá a su estado normal, lo que implicará que ella caiga por su enfermedad, tendrá que aprovechar el nuevo poder que le ha dado, no desperdiciará su vida.


End file.
